Love, Deceit, and Lies
by SheTookMyCoffee
Summary: Through deceit, lies, and maybe even love, two people on two different sides of a war will discover something that will change their lives forever.


**Hi!**

**This is the first story I've posted here, so I'm really excited!**

**It's not the best, so I'd love to get some feedback from you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JKR does. *sigh***

As they walked along the bank of the river, a feeling of serenity washed over them. Except for the running water and the scuffling of animals, all was quiet. Draco turned to Hermione.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, love?"

"Say that you love me."

Hermione looked taken aback, but her lips curled into a smile. "I love you, Draco Malfoy."

A grin spread across his face, and lowering his lips to hers, he murmured, "I love you, too, Hermione Granger."

As the sun set, Hermione Granger stared out the window. Her eyes, looking haunted and miserable, filled with tears. _This is the last sunset Draco will ever see, _she thought. _He'll never see his children grow up, never see his grandchildren being born, and he'll never, ever see me again. _

**Flashback**

"_What? No, Harry, I may not love him, but after spending all this time with him, I don't want to kill him! Isn't there another way?"_

_Weary yet determined, Harry gritted his teeth. He knew how compassionate Hermione could be. No matter what, she saw goodness in everyone. Of course, he understood that she didn't want to kill. He didn't either, but if killing evil Death Eaters and Voldemort himself would save the world and let him find peace, he would do it._

"_Hermione, you're the brightest witch in our year. Hell, you're probably the smartest witch in the world! You know it's the only way! Voldemort's been slaughtering anyone and everyone who stood up to him! We have to fight back! The only reason why all of us-"he pointed at the rest of the Order, who were watching quietly, "are still ALIVE is because we are so damn lucky! If You-Know-Who found out about your relationship with Draco, we wouldn't be here! There are too many of them, we're outnumbered! Now that you've got the information we need, we can overtake them; ambush them, before they kill everyone!" He waved his arms as he said this, and he ended his tirade with a loud sigh and turned to the other Order members to discuss other strategies for battle._

_Brushing back tears, Hermione reluctantly sat down in the chair she had so viciously thrown back after listening to Harry's plans. She knew, deep down, that her friend was right. Ron patted her on the shoulder and whispered in her ear that everything was going to be all right. She smiled sadly at her old friend. He was so naïve sometimes. Things were never going to be the same, ever._

That memory would haunt her forever. The fact that she had to kill a person that had told her some of his deepest, darkest secrets, a person she had shared some very special moments with, had made her feel like a monster. Suddenly, a wave of nausea came over her, and she ran into the bathroom and vomited. After wiping her mouth and removing the smell of puke, she placed her hand on her abdomen. She was only a few weeks along and had yet to tell anyone, even Draco himself.

Draco. He wasn't a bad person. Sure, sometimes he acted like an arrogant git, but he seemed so sincere and she wondered if she did actually love him.

_No, that can't be. I can't love him! It was all just an act. Or was it?_

She felt so…emotional, and had this odd feeling at the pit of her stomach. Whenever she spent time with Draco, she always felt butterflies in her stomach. She had never been happier whenever Draco was around.

Confused and lonely, Hermione curled up into a ball and cried herself to sleep. She cried for her unborn child, because it would never know its father, for herself, because she had fallen in love, and she knew it would only lead to heartbreak, and for Draco, the man she loved.

Draco's face hardened into a stoic expression as the Dark Lord cast the Cruciatus curse on the Muggles and muggle-borns. Then he remembered Hermione. For a filthy mudblood, she wasn't bad. She was intelligent, surprisingly witty, and wasn't ugly. He smirked inwardly. _Who knew the stuck-up know-it-all could kiss? _Of course, their relationship was a just a little façade, but bloody hell, if he could fool Granger herself, he must've been a bloody good actor.

"Malfoy!" The hissing voice was unmistakable. Voldemort's hand beckoned, and both Draco and Lucius stepped forward immediately. The Dark Lord's eyes flashed, and he hissed, "Draco, step forward."

Bending down, he bowed, and instantaneously arranged his expression into a look of reverence. He flicked his eyes over to the right, stalling so he could create false memories in place of the special, intimate moments he shared with Hermione. "My Lord. I have information from the Order of the Phoenix. The mudblood-" he spat the word out with venom, "has fallen for our little charade and has divulged their secrets. I have provided them with false information, and they are planning to remain in hiding for quite some time."Voldemort searched his mind as Draco talked. A high-pitched cackle issued from the Dark Lord as he said, "Excellent job, young Malfoy. We will attack tomorrow at dawn."

Little did Draco know, however, that he had been the one who was duped and not the Order.

The Veritaserum the Order had given them had done its job, and the Order got the crucial information they needed, and after a very strong Memory charm cast by Hermione herself, Draco hadn't remembered a thing.

**So?**

**What did you think?**

**Constructive criticism and suggestions are welcome! :)**


End file.
